Hydraulic units each configured to feed hydraulic fluid in a tank to a hydraulic actuator have been conventionally known. For example, PATENT DOCUMENT 1 describes a hydraulic unit of this type. The hydraulic unit is an oil-hydraulic unit configured to feed hydraulic oil to an oil-hydraulic actuator, and includes a tank, a pump, a motor, and a power conversion device. In the oil-hydraulic unit, the power conversion device converts electric power into a predetermined power, and feeds the power to the motor to rotate the pump connected to the motor. The pump sucks hydraulic oil in the tank, and discharges the hydraulic oil to feed the hydraulic oil to the oil-hydraulic actuator.